It is known to configure an operating device with operating elements using rotary actuation to use “recessed rotary knobs”. Normally, the operating elements are in this case recessed into the control panel. If they are needed, they may be made to pop out, generally by pressing them once, and may then be fully gripped. After initiating an operating process, or after use of the electrical appliance, they may be pushed back into their recessed position.
It is known from US Patent Publication 2007/0181410 A1 to provide a touch-sensitive switch on the front of an operating element for rotary actuation. In this way, further switching processes may be performed in addition to rotary actuation.